Tales of team IMPV
by Empoleon Blownaparte
Summary: This is a tale of a dorky bear faunus named Peter Born, his friends and his team at Beacon, team IMPV, "Improve". Read the stories that come out of this dysfunctional team. The actual show is fiction in this fic's universe, so there's differences at times. Rated T for occasional swearing and violence. This is my first fanfic, please criticize, but be nice about it and enjoy!


**This story is about a team of OCs that are originally from a RWBY RP forum me and my friends run, all rights to most of the characters go to their respective players on the forum and I apologize for any inconsistencies on my part, both canon characters and the OCs. Don't like, don't read. RWBY itself is owned by Roosterteeth and the marvelous Mr. Monty Oum. Enjoy and don't forget to comment, opinions, tips for a rookie writer, whatever, just don't be mean!**

_Prologue:_

_Mr. Born, I Presume._

{Point of view: Nicholas Born}

{Year: 1978}

Hey, the name's Nick, Nicholas Born. I'm a hunter, one of the best I would say, I'm from Vale, good city, slow days, fast nights, the way I like it!

This isn't my story, but I'm still important here, now listen up: I'm from team LAMB, silly name right? Well back at Beacon we were the best!

There was Lucifer Aegis in charge, real charmer he was, always so serious, none of us really liked 'im, but he was pretty cool in a fight and a damn good leader when he wanted to be.

Then there was my buddy Levios, he was great, always had a plan in mind and a dozen pranks in there with it, we were the school's prank kings in that generation!

Then there was me, never really was one to follow the rules, but in a fight I was legendary with my sword, took down a giant Nevermore once by myself before I even graduated!

Then, the love of my life, Lyla Beige, she was always so quiet, but as amazing in a fight as I was.

We were always the winners in tournaments and contests and the like, but enough about an old guy past his prime ranting about the best years he had, you want the story, right?

Well don't worry, the prologue has to happen, it's right-

{_Point of view: Third-person_}

"Here!" A voice called out in the quiet classroom as the roll-call began, a duo of young men, fourth-years, a bear faunus and a peacock faunus, sat in the very back as the teacher called out the names, the bear faunus had messy chocolate brown hair with eyes to match, the peacock faunus had ocean blue hair with deep purple eyes and was wearing a blue and black baseball cap.

"Nicholas Born!" the teacher cried out, the bear-eared man raised his hand "Here, Mr. Port." he said lazily, clearly uninterested in the man addressing him.

"Good of you to join us today, Born, not very common these days..." Port said, annoyance prevalent in his voice "Somethin' else not common is you bein' interestin'..." Nicholas muttered under his breath, unimpressed at the teacher's snarkiness.

"Levios Mora!" the teacher called out, the blue haired man with the tail of the proud peacock next to Nick raised his hand "Here I am, ladies!" he joked in response, Nicholas pulled down down his cap into his face jokingly "Any chick interested in you is in for a weird lookin' kid!" he laughed quietly "A completely fabulous looking one, I believe you mean." the Levios joked back "Whatever ya say, Levi, whatever, you, say." Nick said, impassive to his friend's comment.

"Lucifer Aegis!" Port called out, a human with straight, shoulder-length white hair and metallic blue eyes raised his hand, he was sitting right below the snickering duo "Here..." he said near robotically.

"Jeez, Lucy, care to look like you're not a robot?" Levios said quietly to his teammate "Unlike you, Mora, I have no interest in making a fool of myself..." Lucifer said quietly and composed.

"Yeesh, Lucy, stop bein' such a stick in the mud." Nick said provocatively to his leader.

"Stop calling me "Lucy", how many times must I say this? I've said it at least once a day since we met three and a half years ago..." the white haired man said angrily, but still composed.

"Yeah, you also say that at least once a day too." Levi said, not paying attention to the lesson at hand, Lucifer merely slammed his palm quietly in anger on his desk "Please, hush!" he said in a quiet yell, nearly a hiss.

"Ouchies, Lucy, don't get so uptight!" the peacock faunus said slightly louder than before.

"Please, Mora, hush! I'm trying to listen to Professor Port!" Lucifer said, growing in anger and volume, the bear-eared girl sitting next to Lucifer put her hand on his shoulder gently "Don't worry, Lucifer, if you've survived three and a half you can survive one last half..." she said kindly, though obviously also annoyed, Lucifer slowly calmed down.

"Thank you for the support, Lyla... How could you survive knowing these two for so long?..." he said dryly "It's easier than you'd think, now hush, all three of you..."

"Lyla Beige" the man up front yelled out "here, sir!" Lyla said, raising her hand accordingly.

"Good, that's everyone! Now for today's lesson..." Port said turning to his chalk board with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Now, first of all, some simple drills: Lucifer, what would be the most efficient way for a swordsman with a rapier to kill a Beowulf?!" he said pointing to the white haired young man.

"That would be to parry it's claws and go for the limbs." Lucifer said plainly.

"Good man, Aegis! Your teammates should be taking notes here..." Port said as he shot a glare at Nick and Levios.

Levios merely scoffed quietly, Nicholas however was quite annoyed by this "If I needed to take note, this class isn't where it would happen... It's just the same thing, drills, lesson goes for a second, you get distracted by a story, class ends. All the same..."

"What was that, Mr. Born?..." Port said skeptically.

"I didn't say anything, sir, just taking mental notes..." the bear faunus said with clear exasperation

"Am I boring you, Born?" the teacher said sternly.

Nick slammed his hands to the desk in fury "Yes, you're boring me! You have been since I first took this class! You've just given us easy as hell drills and gotten distracted with your past! Guess what, it's not impressive to take a giant Nevermore by yourself! I've done that and it's easy as hell!" he yelled with drive in his voice.

Port merely looked at him and sighed "If you wish to show us proof of this claim, I would very much appreciate it, Mr. Born..." he said smugly, Nick merely smirked at him with distaste "That's what I thought, now sit down!" he yelled angrily "In fact, since you think yourself an expert on the beasts: Nicholas Born, how would a swordsman with a broadsword-crossbow defeat a giant Nevermore by himself?..." the teacher said smugly, expecting his student to answer wrong.

Nick stood up proudly "There would be more than one way, but the easiest would be to shoot at it's wings and bring it to the ground, then go for the legs to knock it's head to ground level, then go for that to finish it."

Port looked at him with disappointment "No, Born, if you actually had fought a giant Nevermore you would know that their wings are much to strong to be taken down with mere crossbow bolts and that they'd be smart enough to not expose their weak points. Now-" "Hold it!" Nick yelled with vigour "You're saying that my eyes deceive me and that I didn't down a goddamn giant Nevermore?!" "No, Born, I'm saying that you are a glory-seeker lying for attention, now don't interrupt again!" Port yelled sternly, the enraged bear would have continued if he wasn't pulled back and hushed by Levios "Don't bother, Nicky, you've done this once every week now and he still hasn't believed" the peacock said, Nick calmed down slowly "I know, but I already have detention 'till grad-night, got nothin' to lose... Dinosaur's "Methods" ain't gonna cut it..." he said with exasperation still in his voice.

"Some people just think their way is the only way, don't sweat it, he'll be fired before our kids come close to comin' here." Levios stated, trying to help Nick calm down.

"True enough, just gotta wait 'til this snorefest is over... Wake me up when it's time to care again." Nick said as he rest his head down for a nap "Mr. Born, don't ignore me!" Port yelled at him

"Damnit..." the lesson went on, then Port went on one of his famous tangents...

{_After class_}

The bell rang out loud "Oh, thought I had timed that better... Oh well... I'll see you children tomorrow! And remember to stay vigilant!"

The class got up as usual for the door, team LAMB especially quickly "Geez, that was boring as usual..." Nick said as they walked out the doorway.

Lucifer was clearly angry at this comment "Please, Nicholas, while I'm sure you think you'd do better, you most likely wouldn't, Professor Port is a professional hunter!" Nick just looked at him in boredom

"C'mon Lucy, it's always the same thing with that guy: Roll-call, tell me off for something, drills we've gone through a million times since first-year, tell a story throughout the lesson, 'And remember: Stay vigilant!'" the bear faunus mocked a goofy salute "always the same thing, it's always been that way, always will!"

Lucifer looked at him with reluctant agreement "Yes, I know, Born, but you know that he'll never change..."

Nick looked at him with slight annoyance, though it was more at Port than his friend "Yeah, I know, I know... But hey, he should get fired pretty soon right? I ain't letting that meatball teach my kids..."

Lucifer laughed a small bit and smiled "I'm sure that your child will inherit your ski-" "Oh look! The robot CAN smile!" Levios said with a much larger laugh, pointing at Lucifer's upturned lips, putting his other hand around Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer glared at him, but then returned to his previous small grin "Indeed he can, Mora, indeed he can." he laughed a small bit as he said this.

Nick smiled as he saw his teammates getting along for once "So guys, what are you gonna do after we retire from this hunting business? Can't keep doing that forever..." he said, looking forward to grad-night, only a month away at this point "I don't know what I'm gonna do, probably just be with my family and work a dead end job... Normal people stuff..."

Lyla looked at him discouragingly "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she joked.

Nick put his arm around her and smiled "I was just jokin'!"

"The prerequisite for a joke is for it to be funny, Nicholas..." Lucifer said as he thought about Nick's question "But that's a good question... Hmm... I guess I'll try to get into big business: Dust, weaponry, clothing..." he said unsurely.

Levios smiled at this "Then so am I! I'm not gonna let you one-up me again, Aegis!" he said in jokingly dramatic tone.

Nick and Lyla laughed at this as Lucifer crossed his arms, Nick put his hand on Levy's shoulder "That's cute, Levy, I wish both of you good luck, but first, we're hunters, I was just asking for the sake of askin'!"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Born, it was a good question." Lucifer said as he glanced at his watch "We should get back to our dorm, it's getting late..."

They left to their dorm post-haste...

{Beacon Graduation 1978}

This was it, the final day of Beacon, they were in the auditorium, the sky was dark outside and the lights inside were dimmed for atmosphere. Everyone was wearing graduation robes and had their weapons by their sides.

On stage was the principle, he was large, both tall and rather round looking, white-haired and and gave off an air of power and strength. He held a large list in his right hand and a microphone in his left, next to him was a few boxes filled with diplomas for the lucky graduates.

He opened his mouth to speak into the microphone in his hand "Is this thing working well? Yes? Okay then! Hello everyone! For the few of those who don't know who I am, I am Trevor Lace, Headmaster of this fine academy! And as Headmaster of Beacon Academy, I am glad to announce the first graduate of 1978 is...!" he looked at the list and began to speak aloud the names from the top.

"Shannon Ozpin!" he yelled out, a grey-haired young man in green came up on stage and grabbed a diploma from the principle's hand "Thank you, sir, it was an honour to learn and fight under your service!" he said loudly and awkwardly into the mic in a voice clearly meant to be professional, but it was cracking rather badly, causing some feedback to screech from it "I'd like to thank my mom and my teammates and the other friends I've made here, that is all!" he quickly walked off the stage.

Team LAMB were sitting 5 rows from the stage, Nick and Levios gave a nostalgic laugh at Shannon's awkwardness "Classic Ozzy, hope he fairs well..." Nick said with hope "He'll be fine!" Levios said with confidence in their grey-haired friend.

As the list went on some people were already cheering, some were already leaving, most however, were waiting until it was over to celebrate "Nicholas Born!" the principle called out into the microphone.

"Wish me luck, guys, I've got my speech prepared up here!" Nick said as he got up from his chair, pointing to his forehead to emphasize what he said.

He walked up to the stage aloofly, but it was clear to everyone he was extremely happy, honoured and a bit sad at finally graduating.

He grabbed a diploma from the principle's hand and took a deep breath before speaking clearly into the microphone "Hey there everybody, I'd like to thank, well first of all my parents for giving birth to this handsome man you see before you right now." some people laughed at his joke, though most waited until he was done to react.

"Second of all, I'd like to thank my team individually, Levios, keep up the good work keepin' people smilin', Lyla, baby, I'd like to thank you for keepin' me warm on cold nights, both actually cold and metaphorically, we've all had those kindsa' days!" some people applauded at this statement, though not many "And Lucy... Lucifer, I should say... Thanks for gettin' the team outta those rough situations, you're a good man even though you look like a robot!"

He looked to the man next to him with a smile "Then I'd like to thank our principle, this magnificent bastard was, is and will always be a great man in my book and I hope that when he retires, his replacement is at least a quarter of the man he is!" the principle gave a warm fatherly smile and a proud, yet professional pose, putting his hand over his heart and bowing to the audience "Thank you for the praise, Born, I could say the same to you, are you done now though?..." the large man said with respect.

"Almost, now pay attention all of you, because this is the most important one: I want to thank all of you for bring here tonight, now I know we've heard these types of speeches already tonight, I was here for all of it, but I need to get this off my chest. I just wanted to say that you all here, the graduates of 1978, are some of the best, worst and all-around most badass people I've met, seen or heard of and that is not hyperbole for the sake of making you all feel better, I mean that! I hope all of you have the future you expect in life... Well, if you expect a bad future then let me say that I hope you get the opposite of what you expect... That's all, now applaud me, you magnificent people!" he yelled with a heartfelt joy and respect for everyone there, the audience applauded loudly as he walked off the stage.

"That was not a bad speech, Born." Lucifer said with respect to the bear faunus, patting him on the back "Thanks, Lucy."

"Lucifer Aegis!" the principle yelled clearly "Looks like your up, good luck, Lucy!" Levios said happily to the human in front of him "I give the same to you, Mora." and with that the ceremony went on, Lucifer was very professional in his speech, Levios just told jokes the whole way through, Lyla just got up there and came back without a big speech...

{_November 11th of 2001_}

{_Point of view: Nicholas Born_}

We should catch you up to what's happened after all these years...

When me and my team graduated we started to get big jobs nearly right away, I won't go into big detail, but know that it was awesome and made us some good money, but eventually age caught up to poor Lucy, he moved up to Atlas and used what he knew about guns and dust and the like to mass-produce the best of 'em, you should see what some of his artillery models can do to a pack o' Beowolves! OBLITERATED!... I'm getting ahead of myself...

Soon after Levy started to crave more than the life of a hunter, so he started to save up as much as he could, even starving himself sometimes just to get a little more money for his plan. When he had enough, he bought a great plot of land in an unnamed forest way north o' Vale, he hired a construction crew, the best of the best, and then he built a city of his own. At first it was just him and his wife he picked up over the years of hunting, a real sweet heart by the name of "Fanta"... Yeah, like the soda... I didn't get it either... But then he started getting some people to work there, miners and carpenters mostly, after a few years he had built it into a bustling city to rival Vale... Okay, that's an exaggeration, but it's still big and it's still a nice place, I couldn't do better than him...

Me and Lyla, we stayed in Vale, we were born and raised there, no way we could change that, we kept up with the hunting gig for a while, but after a long time of thinking about it, after wondering if we should or shouldn't...

We had a kid.

[Salutem hospital of Vale]

{_Point of view: Third-person_}

It was a dark cold night in Vale, a worried husband was sitting outside of the maternity ward, his wife was giving birth to their first child, the thoughts going through poor Nicholas' mind made him worry even more as the seconds went by...

It was a while before a nurse came out with a smile, putting Nick's mind at ease "Congratulations, Mr. Born, you're now the proud father of a healthy baby boy!"

Nick rushed inside to find his wife with a thankful smile, the doctor with a look of pride and his new child, crying in the arms of his dear wife, a small pair of bear ears accompanied his lower pair, just like both of his parents.

The doctor left the room "I'll let you two be alone for this." was all he said beforehand.

Nick walked up to the bed with a smile "So... This is what being a dad's like..." Nick said happily, Lyla laughed "Better than being a mom, I'm guessing?" she said with a small, joking smile.

Nick sat down in a chair next to his wife's bed "Can... I hold him?" his wife slowly and carefully handed their child over "Did you really need to ask permission?" Lyla asked with a laugh.

As Nick held his newborn child in his arms he felt a powerful pride, his son stopped crying shortly after being put into his arms "Aww... How sweet..." he said with fatherly joy "What's his name?" he asked, looking to his wife.

"He doesn't have one..." she said as she reached her hands out, asking without words for her husband to give the young boy back "I wanted you to be here as well."

Nick gave her a thankful grin and looked at the newborn thoughtfully "...How about 'Peter'? That's a nice name." he said happily "Like old Professor Port?" Lyla asked with a skeptical smile "Naw, naw, like my grandpa... He always was a funny one, always talkin' in metaphors and sayin' how comicbook heroes were all metaphors for something completely unrelated... He was always really cool in my eyes..." he replied with nostalgia.

"You want to name him after your crazy granddad?... I would have preferred him being named after Port." Lyla said jokingly "But I do have to admit: 'Peter' is a good name..." she said, looking down at her child "How do you like that name, little one?" she asked the newborn happily.

The newborn slowly nodded and laughed, almost as if he understood her, Nick laughed slightly "Huh... Guess he likes it. Welcome to Remnant, Petey..." he said with a great surge of fatherly pride...

{_Point of View: Nicholas Born_}

Remember how I said at the beginning this wasn't my story?... Well I feel it's obvious who's story it is now... See you next chapter everybody! The story will be getting on a roll there!

-{**END OF PROLOGUE**}-

So, how was that for my first fanfic chapter ever? Not great IMO, but it could have been worse and I hope at least one person enjoyed it...

I should probably give you a list for who owns who on the forum just for context...

Nicholas Born, Lyla Born, Levios Mora, Fanta Mora, Trevor Lace and, of course, Peter Born - Me

Lucifer Aegis - Reaper

Professor Port and Ozpin - Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.


End file.
